Field
The present disclosure relates to the network field, and in particular, to a method and apparatus speeding up Web page access.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of network, more and more people acquire information from the Internet. Typically, various requests are sent to a Web server by using a client browser program of Web services, and hypertext information and various formats of multimedia data sent by the server are interpreted, displayed and played.
According to a first implementation in the prior art, the HTTP cache technology is used to speed up Web page access, and communication between a browser and a Web server complies with the HTTP cache protocol. When the browser accesses a specific uniform/universal resource locator (URL) address, if the locally cached data does not expire, the browser directly acquires the data locally to complete Web page access, instead of sending an HTTP request to the Web server; and if the locally cached data has expired, the browser carries the locally cached data in an HTTP request, and sends the HTTP request to the Web server. If judging that the data has not changed, the Web server returns an instruction to the browser, instructing the browser to still acquire the data locally to complete Web page access; and if judging that the data has changed, the Web server returns the corresponding data to the browser.
According to a second implementation in the prior art, the content delivery network (CDN) technology is used to speed up Web page access. During access of a Web page, the bottlenecks and elements that affect data transmission speed and stability over the Internet are avoided as much as possible. In this way, content transmission on the accessed Web page is faster and more stable. Therefore, a user can access the desired content nearby, which both avoids network congestion and improves response speed of accessing the Web site.
During the implementation of the embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
In the first implementation in the prior art, the Web page access cannot be speeded up ideally in a complicated network environment. For example, when the browser and the Web server communicate with each other by using a proxy server, the HTTP cache protocol may become invalid. In the second implementation in the prior art, Web page access cannot be speeded up in scenarios where the bottlenecks and elements affecting data transmission cannot be avoided.